The fight against malaria, tuberculosis, and other infectious disease is growing more difficult due to the emergence of drug resistant forms of these diseases. One strategy to address the resistance problem is to develop novel anti-infective agents that employ new mechanisms of action. In recent studies, it has been shown that bacterial and parasitic organisms, such as those involved in malaria, tuberculosis, and melioidosis, use the methylerythritol isoprenoid (MEP) biosynthetic pathway, to produce isoprenoids, which are the basic building blocks of many essential substances found in plants and animals. Fortunately, humans do not use this process, which means any foreign pathogen in the human body that uses the MEP pathway can be targeted due to the different enzymes it puts to use.